A Lone Wolf
by anyalitical
Summary: Set during the Blackwood Pines incident. Mike and Sam begin working together in order to find a way to survive. This story explores the idea of how similar these two characters are and how they can only rely on/trust eachother. It'll depict that maybe what seems to be a friendship isn't only a friendship anymore. Rated M for Language and Content Mike x Sam pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A Lone Wolf**

Chapter 1: Sanatorium

Sam had been wandering through the tunnels towards the Sanatorium on complete edge. She trembled with absolute fear but kept telling herself, reminding herself she has to keep her head straight. She needed to find Mike.

She found a gated entryway. It was an old establishment, she concluded. It lingered in an old victorian styled architecture. In different circumstances, she would think it was considerably beautiful-hauntingly, that is. The main gate was locked and she didn't risk climbing over it for she assumed it had been an electrified fence.  
She circled around the vicinity of the property and found a 2 foot gate planted from a stone hedged wall erecting from the snow fallen ground. With caution, she pushed the gate open with a nearby branch she'd picked off the ground. It seemed secure. She walked a narrow path that led to a decrepit staircase in the forefront of a grandesque looking door. _For a sanatorium, it sure is loaded_ -she thought to herself. She took a first slow step when she heard an unsettling screech and noticed in her peripheral vision, a whispered movement from behind the gated window. Her pace quickened as she began to think about Mike's whereabouts. _Where is he? The dumbass. Don't die on me._

In a struggling manner, she slams the iron door open only to find Mike on the ground in his tattered military jacket while a Wendigo is leeching on his body. She notices the Wendigo is ready to take a bite out of him. In moments, Sam manages to jump over the railing ledge of the staircase and runs towards the Wendigo with a nearby loose pipe. With all of the strength hidden in her being, she thrashes it across the Wendigo's nightmarish face. It falls to the ground and doesn't move. She knows it's only been knocked unconscious and could wake up in any second.

"Mike!" Sam begins to hobble towards him.  
"Sam, oh thank god." He forces his legs to work. Sam wraps his arm around her shoulder and then they both begin to rush out of the complex.

"How'd you find me?" Mike manages to ask in between wearied breaths.  
"Does it really matter?" Sam snaps back at him.  
"We have to find Josh and get the key for the cable car. It's the only way. It's the only way…" Her last words fade away with her heavy inhales of the cold air.  
"Gotcha." Mike mumbles.

-

They managed to find the initial way Sam came through from the mines. She knew she could've found Josh on her own but she couldn't leave Mike behind-he never left her behind. Sam couldn't believe this had become her thought process, her mindset. But it had all become about survival. All of it.

Mike sluggishly pulls his arm off of Sam and begins to walk on his own. "I can take it." He reassures her. He winces at the pain his ankle seems to be in. He hadn't expected it but the Wendigo took him by surprise by attacking him from behind. He thought he was done for it. He owed his life to Sam. She had his back, it seemed.

They were roaming the mines now. They both seemed to be in incoherent shape. Everyone was. For them however, seeing the Wendigo's so close haunted them. The image itself, the sound of it raved and scavenged through both of their minds. They continued but began losing purpose, and that's when it really starts to falter. They needed hope, everyone did. That's the only way they continued, that's the only way they persevered.

Sam fell to the ground. The air in the mines was thicker-making it much harder to breathe.  
"Sam!" Mike hurried to her side.  
Sam's head had been locked. It felt lifelessly, facing the dirt ground. She began to cough uncontrollably.  
"Ah, shit." Mike said to himself. He realized she was losing consciousness.  
"Come on, don't die on me now. You gotta wake up, Sam." Her eyes began to blink painfully.  
"Samantha." He held both hands on the sides of her head.  
"Wake up." His voice was scattered, and for a second, it cracked.  
"C'mon, jump onto my back. I'll carry you the rest of the way." Mike demanded her.  
Sam's movements were languid and unsound. She nodded her head slightly in agreement.  
"The air…it's so heavy." Sam quietly justified to Mike as to why she was collapsing. She almost felt ashamed for being this useless. She had already survived so much. She wasn't ready to go because of faulty lungs.  
"Shh. Shh. I know." Mike guided her. "Hop up."  
Sam built up all she could and jumped with as much spirit as she could.  
"There ya go, I got you." Mike began to adjust her legs around his waist. "Hold tight, you hear me?"  
Sam nodded against his shoulder. She was remotely light and he was surprised himself when he realized navigating himself through the mines with her on his back came with ease. He guessed it had been twenty minutes or so since they entered the mine but time was lost. He felt like the night was never-ending. It had all been a way-warding spiral down to perpetual darkness and then more hell to come with it. He started losing faith in dawn ever bringing itself again.  
The caverns of the mine had been narrow up until Mike found an unbelievable entrance to an immense cave. He took note to the old mining tools, carts and railways. He also took note to a small pool of water blocking their route towards the other side. Shit. He thought to himself.  
"Okay Sammy, I'm gonna need you to come back down." Sam opened her eyes and noticed the pool of water ahead of them. She slid off his back and landed onto the ground. She wobbled. Her balance was still uneven and her mind echoed with a dizzying buzz. Mike held onto her elbows while she attempted to recover any form of stamina left in her body.  
"You okay?" Mike looked at her with his concerned stained brown eyes.  
Sam nodded. She barely had energy to speak.  
"Listen to me, okay? We're gonna get out of here, but we've gotta get through this. Think you can handle it?" Mike questioned her.  
"Do I have much of a choice?" Sam winced whilst trying to form a thin smile. Mike let out a small relieved laugh while his hand rested on her shoulder.  
"Okay, let's keep moving." Mike kept his hand resting on her right shoulder. They both approached the little edge of the rocks that led down to the water.  
Mike sat down against the edge, his feet hanging over. He inhaled deeply before jumping in. A sharp exhale escaped his lips.  
"Wow, okay." Mike trembled.  
"Is it bad?" Sam questioned.  
"No, not at all! Like a beach in Antigua." Mike attempted to lighten the mood. He tried to move his legs in the water to face Sam. He was sure they were frozen.  
"Okay, jump on down." Mike held out both of his arms ready to catch her.  
Sam didn't hesitate, it only made it worse for her.  
She shuffled off the edge and fell down to his arms. Mike caught her effortlessly, even with two of his fingers amputated.  
"I got you. Hold onto me." Mike instructed her.  
Sam wrapped her arms around Mike's neck as he began to walk in the water, straightforward.  
"Wait!" Sam let go of him and began to swim over to another edge on the left side. She attempted to walk, but she found herself struggling again. She hated herself for it. She hated being the charity case.  
Mike swam over to her as fast as he could.  
"Okay, okay, take it easy." He held onto her tightly. He picked her up and pushed her body upwards so that she could reach the edge and pull herself up. She managed to do so, but he helped push her up from behind. He followed.  
They were both soaking wet. Mike could feel his entire body and internal system had been frozen over. Everything was numb. It felt like everything stopped working. He stood there for a minute trying to regain a sense of life and heat back into his body. He noticed Sam had hurried herself towards a trench in the dirt. He rushed over to her.  
"Sam, what are you-"  
"This is hers." Sam said quietly.  
Mike couldn't put the pieces together.  
"What is it? Whose is it?"  
"This is hers, Mike." Sam turned around in the trench and looked up above to face him, in her right grip, there was an old watch. Hints of pink paint barely lustered on the band of the watch. It was the most color either of them had seen all night.  
Sam turned the watch over and showed Mike the engraving on the back- it read; Beth W. in a pretty bold font.  
Sam climbed back up and grabbed Mike's offering hand in order to get herself back onto her feet.  
"This is where she was buried Mike. This is her grave." Sam struggled to remain calm.  
Mike said nothing. He only blinked in disbelief and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
"No, no. It doesn't make sense. Who buried her?" Mike looked at Sam with a puzzle of emotions restlessly carving his facial features.  
Sam looked around, in the corner of her eye, she noticed a tattered, ruined folder of papers a few feet away from the trench. Sam ran over to it and kneeled down to read. The papers were documentations of the chronicles of Hannah's transformation into a Wendigo.  
Sam's eyes began to tear up.  
"Day 1: My little sister is dead. The fall killed her...I watched the color drain from her face. My leg is broken. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth's body. Someone will come soon."  
"Day 5: I've never been so HUNGRY. It feels like my stomach is twisting around inside. I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me."  
"Day 30: I'm sorry Beth. I have no choice. I'm DYING. It's the only way I can survive any more. If anyone finds this I'm SORRY. I had to. I had no choice. Forgive me Beth. I'm sorry." Sam began to bawl in between pages. Mike only listened in absolute silence and disbelief.  
"Day 33: My hands feel unclean My nails fell out PUSHED OUT I am aching but no more COLD NO PAIN I am getting stronger!" Sam turns to the next page, her tears dripping on them. She stares at it while her sanity begins to run from her. She looks away and shows Mike the page.  
It was a dark page. It had illustrated the true transformation; insanity, lunacy, hunger. In the midst of all the scribbles, both Sam and Mike detected the word 'Hungry' everywhere along the page.  
Sam dropped the pages and began to sob. Her face fell to her hands. Mike sat down with her and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him.  
"Samantha, we have to go." Before she could protest, Mike continued.  
"I know, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. But he need to keep moving." In a swift movement, Mike picked her up from her wrists. He looked at her. She was worn, disheveled, tired. In a single night, it seemed as though she had aged for years. But who was he to say anything? He was no Prince Charming, either. He pushed aside a strand of her bang behind her ear.  
"Come on." Mike gestured for them to continue.  
They jumped back into the water, Sam's arms were wrapped around his neck while she continued to cry. He was breaking her heart. But he was doing everything that he did best for her at this point- surviving.  
They reached the other side of the pool of water and continued forward. Mike had offered for her to jump onto his back again but she insisted that she was fine. She held onto his arm instead, for support. He didn't protest.  
It had been a while since Sam had read the pages. She stopped crying, eventually, however she had never looked so lifeless until now.  
"So what do you rate our chances of survival?" Sam broke the silence between them.  
"Jesus Christ, really?!" Mike pushed her away.  
"It's a genuine question." Sam said-she looked completely unphased. It scared Mike. He realized she had begun to lose hope.  
He walked over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her up.  
"You need to stop this, Sam! I need you in this. I need you diligent and strong and ready for anything to come your way." Mike raised his voice.  
"Why are you acting like nothing just happened?!" Sam yelled back. His calm demeanor after listening to the pages scared her endlessly. Was he even human? Has his humanity completely abandoned him? She questioned herself concerning his state.  
Mike detached his hands from her shoulder.  
"Because too much has already happened! Don't you get that?! I just want to get the hell out of here-Aghh!" Mike yelled in pure frustration and anguish as he kicked at a nearby rock. He fell to the ground and began to sob.  
"I know what happened. I've seen it happen. It happened to Jess." His crying had become uncontrollable.  
Sam had melted away. She never considered his part in a lot of this. So much guilt had been polluting his mind she couldn't believe he managed to keep himself so grounded through all of this.  
She fell down to her knees and brought Michael to her chest. She cradled him into a soft embrace and began to run her fingers through his hair while he continued to cry. The shell of man has been cracked. She had never seen him as such a human being before tonight. Mike didn't even care for how unusual this would be in a different circumstance. He knew that Sam and him were nothing more than simple friends. They attended the same college, exchanged casual 'hello's' and noticed each other at the local campus parties before all of this had happened. It all sounded so normal to him in his head. He couldn't believe that this was his reality. In between his cries he could hear Sam silently "shhhh-ing." But he noticed the uneasy pace of her chest and then he realized she too had been crying.  
Both of them had been the strongest of the group. Always trying to be rational and level-headed. Always trying to help everyone, always making sure everyone else was okay, but…what about them? Mike's time spent in the Sanatorium awakened Mike into a whole other world that had been erased in history-those moments alone completely changed him. Sam had changed since the very beginning of it all. Since the prank. She distanced herself from everyone in the group, even Josh. She attempted to forget anything ever happened. Mike never knew why she did that. He supposed it was because she was closer to the Washingtons than everyone else in the group was. She talked about them like they were her second family. Her moments being chased down by somebody she thought she knew…it fucked her up. Seeing Josh in that mental state-changed everything even more for her. Both pondered and bewildered as to how much strength one another had. They'd already been through so much. They owed it to themselves and to each other to keep going. It wasn't for Hannah and Beth anymore. It wasn't for Josh. It was for them. It was for surviving to see another sunrise.  
Mike's breathing eventually steadied. He came out of their embrace and looked at Sam in a fleeting glance until he looked around and gathered all of his things and sniffled.  
He got right back onto his feet and helped Samantha up as well. Both had exchanged nothing in the silence, they continued onwards into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dawn**

Sam ran up the stairs only to find everyone standing still and quietly. She stops. A Wendigo had attached itself to the living room chandelier. It swayed while Sam wanted to collapse, fear flooding her body.

"Don't move." Mike whispered between his gritted teeth. Sam looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
"Don't fucking move a muscle." Mike repeated.

 _Please. Don't move._ Mike thought to himself. He couldn't risk her.  
It all went down so fast. Mike had devised an elaborate plan and Sam followed along. After spotting the leaking gas pipe, Mike knew what he had to do. He made swift, steady movements, making sure he was quiet, all the while. Until the breaking of the lightbulb caught a Wendigo's attention and it approached Mike's direction.  
Sam realized that if the Wendigo got a hold of him it would gather the attention of the other Wendigo's that were fighting in the living room space.  
"Hey!" She hollered.  
Mike's heart stopped. _Sam…no._

Chris and Ashley had ran out of the house when they had the chance, the same with Emily. Everyone had abandoned them.  
Sam didn't move. The Wendigo was still distracted and confused, but more aware of the fact that prey was near. She was relieved that Mike was no longer in danger.  
Mike stood from the other side. He looked at Sam and she looked back. Sam knew what had to happen but she knew Mike would never leave her.  
She mouthed the words to him: _ **RUN.**_  
Mike looked at her while tears swelled up into his eyes. He couldn't move his feet.  
Sam's eyes pleaded him to leave. It felt like time had stopped between them. She could feel the Wendigo's breath against her cheek. She wanted to scream. She had never been so petrified in her entire life. She looked at Mike again. He was still there. She knew why he wouldn't move. Risking everything, she whispered quietly to him while the Wendigo explored the railings of the staircase.  
"I'll forgive you. Please go." Mike's tears rolled down his cheeks while he got himself together and ran out the door.  
Towards the doorway he screamed "SAM!" He bawled in agony.  
"Please come back!" He landed in the snow, his head wrapped up in his arms. He wanted this moment to end. Is this really happening? Samantha…I'm so sorry.  
He clenched his jaw and winced in pain, internal and external. Nothing was going to be the same.

—  
Sam's tears had dried on the hardwood floors. _Come on, you fuckers._ She thought to herself. _One…Two…Three._  
She took a deep breath and began to run across the living room towards the light switch by the door.  
It felt surreal. Behind her two Wendigo's followed. _Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing's ever going to be the same._  
She reached the light switch and with one flick she jumped out the door, the house bursting into flames, sending her flying into the snow.  
The explosion startled Mike and he turned around only to see the lodge completely dismembered in flames and ash. He screamed.  
"Sam!" He couldn't bear the thought of it. "Sam!…." He fell to his knees, begging to something, to anything-that she was still alive. Ahead of him he saw a body in the snow, it shuffled around. It was Sam. He ran over to her. He had never been so relieved to see her again. He wanted to hug her but she wasn't stable. He held her arm, she was stumbling as she looked deeply at the lodge and the fire. The sun creeped behind the silhouette of the lodge, rays of sunlight blinding everyone. They thought this night would never end. Mike and Sam stood next to eachother, watching the lodge. In a way, they both thought the fire was absolutely beautiful. It was almost like a metaphor of diminishing everything that had happened that night, but they both knew that it's not how it works. Without even noticing the two of them laced each others fingers together and they stood there. Not saying anything. Sam only wanted to hold his hand, and Mike wanted just the same. He was so glad she was alive.  
In the space of the world, only the sound of the flames and wood cracking and breaking was to be heard, along with the sinuous swooshing sounds of the wind in the distance. But from above, they heard something that sounded like a helicopter.

"We have visual. The main structure is completely destroyed, over."  
Sam and Mike stood below, hand in hand. Ashley and Chris stood beside them, also hand in hand. Emily stood behind them. She didn't know where Matt was or whether or not he survived, but despite how much he annoyed her sometimes, she prayed to something that he was still alive-just somewhere.  
"Hold on. I'm seeing something" Sam finally snapped out of her daze and she turned to look at Mike, who stood right beside her. She saw the reflection of the flames in his eyes. He looked at her. No words had to be spoken between them. They knew.  
"It looks like there are survivors. Let's pick em' up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Limbo**

Sam woke up in Alberta Hospital Ponoko. She couldn't believe her eyes when the window shades seeped through some sunlight. It flooded her room and she stared at the green wall of the room. It was bouncing off the sunlight. It looked so warm and safe. She wanted to jump inside of it and never return into this grimy hospital. It only reminded her more of death. Her body was soar, she noticed this when she tried to get of the bed. Before she could notice anything else there was a knock on the door.  
"Yea?" Sam replied.  
The door opened as an elderly looking man walked in. His presence made Sam uncomfortable.  
"Samantha. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Hill." He offered his hand out for a shake. Sam just blankly stared at him, with immense caution. Under his hospital robe, he wore a white button down underneath a grey sweater vest. To top it all off, he wore a black and green pin striped tie.

"In order for you confirmed leave, I have been ordered to give you a psychiatric evaluation to determine your condition."  
Sam still didn't say a word.  
He cleared his throat. Her silence started to make him feel impatient.  
"Sam? Samantha?" He called for her. Her body was there but she was not.  
"Stop." Sam snapped.  
"I…uh, I've been order-"  
"Shut up." Sam couldn't take it.  
His mouth parted the slightest in shock. He didn't expect this to be her response towards his presence.  
"You need to leave. Right now." Neither of them had noticed but Mike stood beside the open door. He stared down the doctor. His intimidation had said enough.  
The doctor looked back at Samantha and then back at Mike.  
"As you wish." He cleared his throat, gathered his documents and left the room without any other words.  
Sam's posture still never showed any other sign other than being threatened after he left the room but as soon as she saw Mike, she let everything go. She ran over to him.  
"Mike!" They embraced in a long hug.  
"I'm so happy you're okay." She confessed to him.  
"Ditto" He chuckled. They parted from their embrace.  
"Who was that guy?" Sam inquired.  
"Josh's psychiatrist. He was apparently hired by the Washingtons. They wanted him to evaluate us. Needless to say, the stories we told the police…yea, well-they think we've lost a few screws."  
"That's such bullshit." Sam rushed over to the window. She decided to watch the sun. The color. It fed her soul, brightened all the life in her.  
"I can't believe this. It happened. All of it. We didn't make this up…right?" Sam turned around and looked at Mike.  
"It happened." He offered comfort in his own way.  
"I'd give anything to unsee it." Sam mumbled to herself.  
"We just have to move on, I guess." Mike stood beside her. Their eyes both roamed the sunny evening sky aimlessly.  
"But…everything we do. It'll become some kind of inescapable purgatory. Like some limbo…are you ready for that?" Sam looked at Mike. There was a weakness in his eyes.  
"Are we ready for that?" He repeated. "Yea I think we are." Mike made sure to mention the article of 'we.'

They both remained still by the windowsill. No more words were exchanged. The silence was inhumanely comfortable.

"Yea…we are." Sam's final words slipped off her tongue before she hobbled over to the hospital bed and decided upon getting some rest.  
"Come back again?" Sam questioned Mike when he began to head out the door.  
"Of course." He smiled back at her.

The day had began to come to an end. The first day after Blackwood had passed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Analyst**

There was a knock on the door, again. Sam fixed her posture on the bed.  
"Come on in." She affirmed.  
"Good morning, Samantha." It was Dr. J Alan Hill again.  
Samantha groaned as soon as she saw him and turned her back against him in the bed. She pretended she wanted more sleep. But she didn't. She just wanted to get out of this hospital. It only reminded her more of death and the amount of near-death experiences she endured during Blackwood.  
"Look. I know you do not want to speak with me. But I think it is safe to say that you would just like to leave. I understand this. Unfortunately, I still need to give the Washingtons my psychiatric evaluation on you. You must begin to cooperate, Samantha. You might be stuck here even longer if you don't." He warned her. His tone was slick and bothersome. He was just a greedy shrink and she knew that. But he was right about one thing. She did not want to be stuck there for any longer.  
She straightened her back.  
"Alright, Doc. Let's get this over with."  
He sat down in a chair next to the door.  
"What happened on the night of Josh's disappearance?"  
"Josh invited us all back to Blackwood for an annual winter lodge party. It had become a tradition. We were all skeptical at first. It had only been a year since the disappearance of Hannah and Beth but he seemed to be doing _too_ well. But he was a party kind of person. Everyone got some video invitation. If the police need that as evidence, I think Emily and I still have our phones to prove it, we-"  
"Do not worry about the police, Samantha. You are not being charged, nor are you going to be placed on trial. This isn't an interrogation." He assured her.  
She sighed deeply and continued with the story.  
"Well once my train arrived, I met Chris at the cable car station. He played around with the shooting lodge and I just watched. Eventually the cable car got to our station. We both got on. We exchanged some small talk about how Josh and Chris met. Then Chris mentioned something about some butterfly effect. Anyways-"  
"Interesting, very interesting." Dr. Hill said to himself.  
"We got to the lodge, but it was locked from the inside. Josh made some bullshit excuse that the lock was frozen, but right then and there all of us should've already questioned and elaborated on our instincts. None of us felt safe. We just felt sorry for Josh. We assumed he really needed this. We didn't know we were going to be his little guinea pigs. After that, everything happened quickly yet slowly at the same time. Everything happened so fast but I could've sworn the night didn't last six hours. More like seven different lifetimes. Seven lifetimes too long. We all felt like we were trapped in an eternal darkness. I kept thinking about how if I just didn't open my phone's message from Josh…I would have never showed up. I lost contact with Josh after the incident last year. I didn't talk with anyone really. I just wanted to forget that I was ever associated with those people." There was a crack in her voice. She decided to distract herself by looking out the cheap window shades.  
"I saw these things. I found these articles and journals and evidence. Everything that would have vindicated Josh as the maniac trying to kill us-trying to torture us with his psychological pranks. He wanted revenge. But it was too much. He went off the rails. Besides him, there were these _things_ in the mine. **_Wendigos_**. I would do anything to unsee it. Anything in the entire world. They were these humanoid, flesh-eating creatures that lurked in the dark. One of them almost killed Mike, but that's right when I found him. After that Mike and I continued through the mines together. We saw severed heads and the bodies hung on thin rope off some of the old mine panelling…We-we" Sam had begun to stutter. Remembering everything was like stabbing herself with a million daggers. She felt like she was choking on her own blood.  
"We eventually found Beth's grave. And Hannah's survival journal. It was a documentation on her chronicles into becoming one of _them_. Into those _things_. She began to eat Beth after the 30th day. She was dying of hunger. She thought she needed to survive still. She thought someone was going to find her. But no one ever did. No one even knew about those fucking mines!" Sam's voice escalated. Her frustration with everything that happened that night was evident. He was noting everything down, this she saw. But he said nothing. Only listened. This made Sam uncomfortable. It felt like she was being secretly judged after everything she said.  
She struggled to find a regular pace in her breathing.  
"Calm down, please." Dr. Hill gestured with his hands.  
They both didn't speak for a few moments. Right up until her breathing had become moderate again.  
"How has it been like when you sleep at night? Any troubles?" He questioned.  
"Yes. I have nightmares. About everything. The worst one I've had yet is the one where we're all at the lodge. Mike sacrificed his own being therefore the Wendigo wouldn't attack me. He was pushed away, knocked unconscious completely. I tried to save him. But time was running out. Nothing was definite. The end of the nightmare, I was standing in the snow, alone. Now one was with me. No one. This scream tunneled itself through the flames of the lodge and screeched into my ears. There was nothing I could do. I just wanted him back."  
"Were you and Mike close before all of this?" Dr. Hill questioned her. She spoke of him as if they were longtime lovers, however he remembers how he spoke of Jessica. He was interested in what Sam thinks about the situation between him and Jessica as well.  
"No, actually." He was glad she told the truth.  
"We were just friends. We weren't close. In fact we never really talked that much one on one. I knew stuff about him from Emily. But other than that, I only knew what I saw."  
"And what did you see?" Dr. Hill asked.  
"He was a flirt. Kind of athletic, but more rugged in an outdoorsy kind of way. He likes dogs. I'm sorry, what does this have to do with anything?" Sam asked impatiently.  
"I am just recording the development of relationships and…loyalty." Dr. Hill responded calmly.  
"We weren't close before Blackwood-first and second times. But the desperate measures you can sustain with someone can also greatly impact the future bond or connection….or whatever." Sam replied lazily.  
"Do you love him?" Dr. Hill sharply asked.  
"Excuse me?" Sam scoffed.  
"Nevermind. Your loyalty is apparent. That is good enough." Dr. Hill noted in his journal.  
Sam frowned with displeasure. She was starting to get sick of this guy, disgusted actually.  
"How are your eating habitats?" He pushed again.  
"Sufficed." She spat back.  
"Any feelings of amnesia?"  
"I wish." Her hands were crossed. She began to stare him down. He was firing the shots but everything seemed to be ricocheting.  
"Josh?" He inquired.  
"Sad." She replied.  
"Emily?"  
"Apprehensive."  
"Chris?"  
"Fool."  
"Jessica?" He smirked.  
Samantha swallowed. Remembering that she was the one that they lost hit her like a ton of bricks. But she leveled her head and continued.  
"Irreverent." She snapped.  
Dr. Hill did not expect an answer, but he continued.  
"Matt?"  
"Good-natured."  
"Ashley?"  
"Vulnerable."  
"Mike?"  
"He's Michael to you." She fixed.  
"Alright, then. What about 'Michael'?"  
"Loyal." She closed her eyes as a single tear streamed down her right cheek. She quickly wiped it off with the sleeve of her sweater.  
"If Blackwood had never occurred, what would you confess to all of your friends?"  
"I would tell them I don't need anyone. I would tell them that I tried my best for them. I would tell Josh that I loved him with every inch of my being. Platonically, always. I was like his other sister. I would tell Emily that everything would be okay. I would tell Jessica to piss off. I would tell Ashley to wake up. I would tell Chris to find a new direction. I would tell Matt he has a big heart, he shouldn't be a pushover because of it. I would tell Hannah that I would miss her more than anything in the world. I would tell Beth that I am so incredibly, deeply sorry. I would tell Mike…I would tell Mike that he'll become one of the most important people to me."  
Behind the door, Mike stood there. His hand frozen by the door-as if in a position to knock. He was stopped when he overheard his name. He heard it all. He cleared his throat while being entranced. He walked away quickly from the door and headed back to his room to pack up any belongings of his.  
"Time to go." He murmured to himself in the low-lit room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: All Gone

Today marked the third day after Blackwood and Sam was still stuck inside the hospital. No one had come to visit her anymore. It was as if everyone vanished off the earth. No phone calls. No texts. Nothing. Not even Mike. Sam felt betrayed. She was certain that everyone else had been allowed to leave.  
She crawled into an awkward ball in her hospital bed and cried. "Fucking jerks." She said to herself referring to the group of friends that she had saved. There was a knock at the door. Sam had hoped for it to be Mike but she knew it was the doctor. Perhaps there was something wrong with the evaluation and she would have to partake in another one. It wouldn't surprise her quite frankly. It always happened to her.  
Sam didn't respond to the knock. However Dr. Hill still did the courtesy of letting himself in.  
"Good morning Samantha." He greeted her almost…cheerfully?  
He noticed her hiding under the sheets. He recognized that the hospital atmosphere was indeed driving her up against the wall.  
"I just came to inform you of the good news. I gave my evaluation to the Washingtons. They agreed upon your release. You showed no signs of being a threat nor the actual perpetrator behind the entire incident. They believe you and so do I." Samantha couldn't believe what had just been said.  
She got out of the bed in a manner of seconds and began to approach Dr. Hill slowly. Her manner was absolutely unnerving.  
"All of this because you, the Washingtons-you thought I was responsible? I told you what happened. I told you _**EVERYTHING**_. I was there for their son. I was their when he was sending me suicidal text messages and phone calls. I was there for their kids while they were doing what? I'll tell you what they were doing, Mr. Hill. Bob Washington was continuing his long time affair and Melinda Washington continued to smuggle drugs into her system under the table. Crack, cocaine, heroin, meth. Everything she could get her grimy little shaking hands on. And you? You're their petty little resource." Her tongue was burning with venom while her eyes were glassed with tears. She picked up her hand to slap him when Mike barged into the room.  
"Samantha." He growled deeply.  
Dr. Hill stood in the bright white hospital light while Samantha stood in front of him, her hand in the mid air. Her voice was shaking and so was her soul. Every part of her was stained with sheer disgust.  
She looked at him, deeply into the eye. "Never again, Mr. Hill." She spat out her last words to Mr. Hill.  
She grabbed her things in a furious rage and moved out of the room before stopping at the door.  
"I played your role, Doc. I know you were Josh's shrink…look what it's all come to now?" Sam's silver tongue striked again and she finally left the room. Dr. J Alan Hill stood alone in the room. He could not move. Her words hit him like a wave. _Joshua..._ Dr. Hill was trailed off into his own thoughts by now.

Mike followed behind Sam. He wore casual jeans, a teal tee shirt and he carried a worn leather jacket in his right hand.  
Samantha's pace picked up as soon as she realized Mike had been behind her.  
"Sam." Mike called from behind. She ignored.  
"Sammy!" He called again. She was further ahead, and she continued to ignore him.  
 _You left me. You left the hospital. You said you'd visit me. You said you'd stay with me. The hospital hours were even longer than Blackwood. You left me here. You let them drill me with all these questions. You let them drill me with questions about you, about us. Never again Micha-_  
Samantha's thoughts had been cut off with an aggressive jerk on her wrist. She twisted around only to be facing Mike.  
"What the hell are you doing?! Don't you hear me calling you?!" He raised his voice.  
"What am _I_ doing? I'm leaving. Just like you left and just like everyone else did. You all left me, Michael. Every single one of you." She yelled back fiercely.  
Mike's stomach turned. He didn't think she knew that he left the hospital almost two nights ago. He knew she was referring not only to that but also to the lodge. Everyone ran out of the house. He tried to stay with her but their non-verbal cooperative plan…he knew it had to work like that. There was no other way. He felt ashamed enough but seeing Sam like this. It killed him.  
"Don't touch me!" Samantha pushed away his grip. He backed away slowly and positioned his arms above his head, his jacket still in his right hand.  
"Sam. Listen to me. I know. I know what it was like for you. I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you. But-"  
"Michael, never again…never again…" She bawled to herself before hitting the floor. Everything was cold. She looked down at her knees. They were all bruised and scraped. Her tears soaked the hospital gown.  
Mike knelt down and picked Samantha up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she cried into nothingness. They left the hospital with no other hinderances. He carried her all the way to his truck parked beside the hospital. He placed her gently into the passenger's seat before he closed the door and circled around to the driver's seat. She shifted her body therefore she faced the window and her back faced him. She didn't mean for it to look angsty. She was just tired and wanted to rest her head against the window. Mike looked at her frail self from his seat. He sighed to himself before turning on the ignition and starting the car. He began to drive. Sam didn't know where. She didn't question it. All she saw for miles were the endless trees that stood firmly in snowy grounds while mountain ranges appeared in the misty winter air. Canada was profoundly beautiful. They eventually stopped at a gas station. Samantha was surprised Mike found clothes but then again some gas stations usually supply some odd merchandise. Without any words, Mike handed her the clothes from the driver's seat. He placed two coffee cups into the cup holders and turned on the ignition. Sam began to take off her hospital gown. Mike was caught off guard but once he realized he was acting like he was thirteen he let it go and just turned his head to face the window. He noticed Sam's figure was being reflected in the sideview mirror of the truck. He broad shoulders and curvy waist nuzzled into a cozy sweatshirt. She then struggled a bit with putting on the sweatpants but she insisted on changing in the car.  
"You can look now." She spoke softly, almost shyly.  
Mike cleared his throat. "Ahem…right, well let's keep going."  
"Wait." Sam interrupted.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I don't really know." He smirked to himself.  
"Sounds splendid." Sam said sarcastically.  
Mike ignored it.  
He continued to drive on for a few more miles until he realized it was 4 am and he barely got sleep and neither did Sammy. He eventually continued to drive until he reached some Holiday Inn.

He stopped the ignition of the car. He let out a big sigh before rubbing his face all over with his hands. He was exhausted, worn, really. He noticed Sam was asleep but she wasn't in a deep sleep. She tossed and turned too much, but he knew it was because of the nightmares. He had them too. He concluded it was probably some form of post traumatic stress disorder. He nudged her gently on the arm.  
"Hey. I think we should stay here tonight. Hot water, fresh sheets and some decent food." He persuaded.  
Sam opened her eyes sheepishly only to find a quant establishment right before their windshield.  
"Sounds good." She quietly remarked.  
They both stepped out of the car. Sammy had to circle around the car to meet Mike and to follow through towards the main desk.

It was 4 am on the fourth night since Blackwood.


End file.
